


【FGO同人】睡著了嗎

by m53028



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 21:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m53028/pseuds/m53028
Summary: Create by 雪牢#伯爵咕噠♀️#R18含有性描寫注意#是迷迷糊糊不清醒的睡○#人物可能OOC





	【FGO同人】睡著了嗎

藤丸立香最近都處於失眠的狀態中，為此她來回跑了幾遍醫務室，最後終於從醫生手中討來了幾片白色的安眠藥。

“切忌需要的時候才用，身為醫生我也不想你要依賴藥物來入睡。”羅曼用嚴肅的口吻反覆強調著，不情不願地將藥片交出，目標達成後的她終於露出放鬆的笑容，一掃心中的鬱悶，暗自期待起夜幕降臨後，安眠藥會為她帶來如何安穩的美夢。

穿上舒適連身的棉質睡裙，藤丸立香坐在床邊把藥片吞服，再立刻喝下半杯溫水，苦澀的味道在舌根輕輕滑過，便隨著溫水吞進喉嚨而淡化，為了打發身體消化藥物的時間，她平躺在床上抱著欖枕左右轉輾，其後再挪動身體做起放鬆身體的伸展運動，一邊回顧今天所發生過的事情，一邊令僵硬的肌肉回復柔軟。

時間滴嗒滴嗒地流逝，不知不覺間少女已經閉上雙眼，甜甜地睡著了。

如果她能夠借此安穩地睡到醒來為止，倒是不失為一件好事，可惜的是…

“啊…嗚…”那是無意識地發出的難受囈語，像是被誰緊緊扼住頸項無法呼吸，拼命地想向某人求救似的。不同於大多數遭遇到惡夢的人，在受驚的一刻會立刻驚醒過來，藤丸立香的眼簾是緊閉的，她皺起雙眉露出受苦不安的表情，猶如意識受到了囚禁，不能隨便逃離出去，只能孤獨地關在夢境裡 無助地掙扎，這是何等讓人同情憐惜的樣子，以致那名只想默默凝望著她的男人無法放下她不管，忍不住從肉眼看不見的暗處中緩步走出，靜悄悄來到床邊坐下。

明明身處於南極極端的天氣底下，但滿頭大汗的她卻彷彿身處於炎熱高溫的南國一樣，額前的碎髮濕漉漉的貼在皮膚上，令愛德蒙唐泰斯不能看清楚她的臉龐，“立香…”

試探性的輕喚自己私下對御主的稱呼，愛德蒙想要更近的去注視她，可是在這之前他決定先退去了自己風塵僕僕的外裝，避免弄髒少女潔白的床鋪。

在女士的床上至少需要脫下禮帽、鞋子和斗篷，這是基本中的基本。巧合地做出和貓科動物相似的爬行動作，男人雙手撐於藤丸立香頭部的兩側，在黑暗中發亮的鎏金色眼瞳跟野貓如出一貫，有著會把人類的魂魄都吸引進去的魅力。

平日觀察著藤丸立香與其他女孩子並肩一起走路時的姿態，會覺得她是比普通的女孩子身高還要高挑，然而此刻在這張床上，僅有他們二人去作對比，愛德蒙會情不自禁地慨嘆起來…嬌小，實在是太嬌小了，恐怕自己這一俯視便會輕易地將她整個人都覆蓋在陰影之下，甚至如果他有意的話，他可以將少女藏匿在自己的懷中，不讓他人得以窺見。

正常來說，被人以這銳利直接的角度凝視著，儘管沒有張開眼睛得知對方的存在，卻也會隱約感知到這份近在眉睫的壓迫而徐徐醒來，但是藤丸立香還是沒有醒過來，反倒有了這片愛德蒙所投下的影子，她緊皺著的雙眉慢慢舒展放鬆，沒有為此透露出半點恐懼，反倒是感到了安心。

真是沒有戒備心的傢伙。

有了想撥開她臉上髮絲的念頭，愛德蒙抬手咬住了指尖的部分，把戴著的皮手套一點點脫下來，然後輕柔地撩開額前那些被汗水弄濕的前髮，在上輕描淡寫地印下了一吻，彷彿要為她落下一個平靜惡夢的詛咒。

久居在廢棄孔中的‘他’，今天也一如既往地焚燒著不停滋生的無盡惡意，不過要御主平靜下來總是需要足夠的時間，在見證藤丸立香回歸安穩的睡顏前，愛德蒙可以做的就唯有等待了。

“喂...不要咬自己...”即使知道她聽不到卻還是不自覺地說出口，見到少女毫不留情地緊咬著自己的下唇，幾乎要在上面咬出血印來，男人看不順眼地伸手想要阻止她，嘗試按住她的唇瓣將緊閉的牙關撬開，“嗚...”如他所猜想的一樣，手指作為下唇的替換被狠狠咬了一口，但愛德蒙沒有半點怨言，由著她透過咬合的小動作來發洩，不過前提是不要傷害到她自己。低下頭來將淡色的嘴唇貼在她的臉頰上來回磨娑，純粹是想安撫她的情緒而隨意地游走，結果最後在觸及到少女被咬得泛紅的柔軟唇瓣時，愛德蒙停下了嘴唇的移動，選擇了與其四唇相貼，進而深入。

縱然只有一點點也好，想要獲得她的回應。

似是記住了男人的親吻般，唇線微啟迎來了舌尖的探入，在藤丸立香發出輕微的一聲鼻音後，她任由舌頭的侵入，翻攪自己乖軟的小舌，沒有抵抗也沒有掙扎，由著愛德蒙吮取口腔分泌著的唾液。“哈...哈啊...”察覺到她在睡前除了吃藥外還喝過熱牛奶，對少女極端的乖巧隱約有種自己在做獨角戲的不快感，愛德蒙含吮著小舌將這根粉嫩的軟肉拉出唇外，再將自己的舌頭當作性器般模仿交合的節奏前後抽插絲滑的口腔，藤丸立香意識模糊地溢出抗議的聲音，抱住攬枕的手指緊緊地嵌入，潛意識以為自己抓刮著的是男人寬闊的後背。

攬枕的存在十分礙事，因此愛德蒙拿開她懷中抱著的攬枕，使她尋求著物品抱擁的手臂主動圍住他的腰部，親密地抱住了他。

想要看看御主在睡夢中還可以有多少的反應…最初或許只是基於這個理由才繼續下去，但無法反駁的是，之後的每一個舉動都帶有曖昧的意味，幼稚地有種不想敗給安眠藥的競爭意識，感受到藤丸立香的呼吸開始急促起來，愛德蒙將舌頭適時地抽離，再意猶未盡般細細啄吻她濕軟的唇瓣。

看來她的耐力比起清醒的時候差上不少呢...

“呼哈...”原本因惡夢纏身變得一片青白的臉龐微微漲紅，現在去看藤丸立香這般難受喘息的樣子，會立刻聯想到已經不再是發惡夢，而是身體的動情了。

不規矩的手早已在唇舌攪吮時掀起少女的睡裙，透過指腹確實傳來的柔嫩觸感，愛德蒙意外地發現她睡裙下的身體沒有穿上一件內衣。噢，讓他猜一猜不穿內衣的原因...或許是聽說了沒有確信性的流言，認為裸睡會對睡眠有所幫助，但是又不敢真的全裸入睡，所以藤丸立香套上了一件連身睡裙作為羞恥心的盾牌，想著沒有人會知曉的放心地過夜。不過此時此刻這個小秘密被他發現了，基本上她這個套上睡裙的舉動相等於是白費。

越過平坦的小腹，越過飽滿的兩團軟乳，睡裙的下擺被一口氣推到胸口上方，大大方方地展露出少女白皙光裸的曼妙身軀。若是清醒時候的她，藤丸立香必定會在他掀起睡裙的一刻馬上伸出雙手去阻止，或是遮掩著重點的部位，不過現在深睡著的她如一具有溫度有呼吸的人偶，僅能被動地接受男人的愛撫，不會給予理想中任何喜歡或是討厭的回應。

但另一方面愛德蒙有了機會可以充分地飽覽她身體每一部分的變化，比如玲瓏起伏的胸脯隨呼吸微顫輕動，受冷的粉潤乳尖緩緩挺立，不自在地交疊攏合的兩條細腿...小小的細微動作都有意無意地透露出朦朧的渴求，恐怕意識身處於夢境中與‘他’說著話的御主會感到困惑吧，一邊懷疑著是不是現實中的身體出現什麼問題，一邊猜想是不是自己太色的關係才會往那邊的方向想去。

左手的掌心覆上了其中一邊軟乳，兩指撩起乳尖轉動磨擦，愛德蒙用舌尖壓住肉嘟嘟的一點頂弄舔洗，塗抹上濕亮亮的痕跡。“嗯…”在男人看不見的地方，藤丸立香再一次咬起了下唇，不受控制地抬起腰肢，既是想逃離突如其來的愛撫，也是無意識地想要撒嬌，希望現在逗弄著自己的軟物可以給予她更多的快意。

從愛德蒙耳邊慢慢垂下的白髮抵在藤丸立香胸口的位置，微卷的髮尾在柔嫩的肌膚上若有若無地滑動，帶起別樣的麻麻癢癢，她縮了縮雙肩想往後退，卻礙於體型嬌小被鎖在懷中不能動彈，能夠做到的動作唯有無助地顫抖，以及弓身把自己的身體更近的去貼近男人。

右手沒有因為左手正在忙碌而空閒起來，相反在左手慢悠悠地玷起腫脹的乳尖時，右手的手指已經探入合攏的大腿內側，按在微濕的肉縫處上下撫摸，順著動情沁出的濕液一點點擠進皺褶膣內，觸到被藏匿的小小肉芽。平日需要壞心眼地欺負一番才會突起的做敏感點，今次卻自主立起輕易地找到，即使看不見但可以知道它漲紅淫麗的顏色，愛德蒙對其沒有留情地輕彈按壓，少女的雙腿立刻抽搐著把他的手指夾緊，含蓄地把指節再吞入了一部分。

“愛德…”呢喃著斷斷續續的名字，如果不是知道藤丸立香服用過安眠藥，愛德蒙會懷疑她這一聲呢喃到底是不是有心的。單憑著觸感就本能地認出觸撫著她的人是誰，無意說謊去欺騙自己，他承認這樣的感覺真是太好了，好得他沒有忍住笑出一聲，手指彷彿要給女孩獎勵般往上一勾頂撞敏感的前壁，刺激得她掙扎扭動身體，吟出不成調的破碎聲音。沒有停止手上的動作，直到穴口淺處的嫩肉緊縮著，更多稠密黏滑的濕液流過手指爭先恐後地湧出，把愛德蒙的右手都舖上一層潤澤後，他才游刃有餘地將手指抽離，帶出又一波腥甜的甘蜜。

這樣子感覺差不多了…

泄身過的小穴綿軟濕潤，在解開褲頭掏出性器的過程裡仍在慢慢地蠕動著肉壁享受殘留的餘韻。握著頂端沾了一些流在大腿內側的濕液作為潤滑，愛德蒙張開她的雙腿擠入了自己，手指作為協助掰開了肉瓣，讓性器抵在微開的小孔被吞沒。剛剛埋進了前端的部分就感覺到阻礙，本能地知道自己無法完全容納男人的性器般，這具身體想讓他知難而退的收縮，阻止他繼續的深入。

不過這樣的情況他亦經歷過不少次，雖然每次都是一副無法接受的姿態，但最後都能夠不可思議地勉強進入，明明那處是何等的嬌小短淺，稍微用力一下都能頂撞到子宮口，卻可以把超出負擔的尺寸吞吃掉…儘管那不是全部還有一截還在外面。

像之前幾次一樣沒有做出妥協，愛德蒙腰身一挺把性器盡可能的深頂，緊窒的膣壁被徐徐撐開，稚嫩的腔肉抱擁著肉刃跳動，怯生生地吮吸起這名熟悉的入侵者。

“不…”藤丸立香胸前軟肉一搖，唇邊溢出的聲音似是抽泣又似是嗚咽，她很想睜開眼睛去看怎麼一回事，為什麼小腹如此飽漲如此難受？為什麼會有一種迷糊又熟悉的舒服感覺？但是安眠藥的藥效令眼簾沉甸甸的不能張開，使半夢半醒的她判斷力都處於低下，一時覺得自己在發青春期少女會有的春夢，一時覺得是愛德蒙在對她惡作劇。

肚子…要撐破嗎？這份帶著痛意的酥麻感太深了，感覺有點害怕…

眼睫不安地輕顫，抓刮著的東西由攬枕改為男人的後背，藤丸立香像上岸的鮮活魚兒般下意識地擺動身體，溫熱的鼻息呼到愛德蒙的臉上，把那處蒼白的皮膚暈染成跟她一樣情動的淡粉色，“哈嗯…呼…嗚啊…”

不可以，不可以再進來的了，這已經是她可以承受的極限，不能再進來多一點…為什麼？一直在裡面磨擦著？宛如一張純情小嘴的子宮口被性器用力擠壓著，繞著那緊閉的軟嫩一處來回輕吻，腰部自己動起來，想要讓性器不要老是針對著那裡來欺負，但是好不容易拉開少許的距離，愛德蒙卻在下一秒知道她的動作般，立刻重重頂上去，再把自己沒有受到愛撫的另外部分再耍賴的嘗試擠進去…

眼角濕潤地溜出一滴淚珠，隨即被男人沒有浪費地舔走，維持著這樣她逃他追的情況，藤丸立香壓在愛德蒙身下被小幅度地抽送著，窄小的穴口含著性器莖身發出咕嚕咕嚕的水聲，雖然對宮口可能會被突破的壓力在意得很，希望他不要這樣做，但是性器退出的動作間，微微上翹的前端會撓搔到酸漲的前壁位置，惹得雙腿都像觸電一樣高高抬起微微抽動，瞬間引開了她的注意力。

啊哈…不可以…那裡很敏感的…稍微刺激一下那裡的話，肯定會高潮的…雖然內心話是這樣說，可是男人真如她所想的那樣無視前壁，不對那處加以玩弄只是輕輕擦拭，藤丸立香卻又感覺空空的，彷彿快感被壓抑著無法抵達爆發的界線。而這份剛剛產生出來的不快，意外地從性器強硬地撞擊宮口時獲得了結結實實的滿足…

討厭…明明不想宮口被這樣對待，然而她不得不承認，她因為這樣獲得了快樂。

好想張開眼睛，好想確認一下這是夢境還是真實，不過害怕是會存在的，少女害怕一張眼時會發現這是一場具有真實感的夢，純白的房間裡除了她以外並沒有其他人，只徒留一片冷清的寂寞予她。

“嗚…不行…”居然會在這個時候含住沒有防範的乳首，藤丸立香頓時亂了章節，忍耐力被分散，無法防禦到上身抑或是下身，小穴一顫一顫的，無可奈何地小小高潮了一下，肉壁軟綿綿的纏吮套索得男人背脊發麻，明晃晃地坦露了自己很喜歡這樣的事實。

既然她喜歡就好了…

如此窄小的秘裂要容下碩大的兇器，會感到排斥痛苦是理所當然的事情吧。愛德蒙總是會有種御主在勉強自己的樣子，現在於她迷糊恍惚間見到她感受到快樂的表情，稍微有種放心下來的奇怪感情。

“啊…嗯嗚…”

“Master…立香…”回過神來之際，自己已經含住藤丸立香的嘴唇與她親吻起來，沒有顧忌地將全身欺壓上去，聳動腰身肆意穿梭，從緊縮的膣道感受到強烈的壓迫感，少女對自己的溺愛總是會將他的所有都包容起來，不管多麽劣根性地逗弄她，她都會緊密擁抱著他，猶如不捨得他離開似的。

快感一下子向全身襲來，藤丸立香在半夢半醒間因為高潮到來失去了意識，別臉歪到一旁昏睡過去。雖然精神上敗倒了無法給予回應，但一直受到擠壓的宮房迎來了濃液的灌入，短淺的膣道痙攣著不讓性器隨便抽出，愛德蒙眨動著雙眼從她身上撐起身來，又回復一貫善於克制的冷漠表情。

啊…結果還是不小心將她的床弄髒了。

好像量有點兒多載不下的樣子，黏糊糊的濃液在性器退出少許時從肉縫漏出，順著大腿內側的豐盈線條直流至床單上，一滴又緊接著一滴。

本來是想要離開的，結果卻被這樣的情況蠱惑了一樣，愛德蒙就著這個姿勢抱住御主，繼續把性器埋進她的體內入睡。

要如何解釋醒來後這個狼藉的狀況，他決定一切還是等醒來的時候再說吧。

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道為什麼，凡是這類型的小短文都習慣了以這種格式來取名。結果跟上一篇差不多www都是等到醒了之後再說吧
> 
> 不多說了，嗑咖啡整夜射爆，賢者模式中，腎虛。


End file.
